


you're a falling star, you're the get-away car

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, jonxsansaff twelve days of shipping, spies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Sansa's new assignment is to track down a Night's Watchmen that's been compromised, or so she thinks.Day 2 - Twelve Days of ShippingTitle from: Everything by Michael Buble.





	you're a falling star, you're the get-away car

**Author's Note:**

> My first time joining in on a challenge/event like this, hope you guys enjoy. :D

  
"Please let me be wrong about this," Sansa muttered under her breath as she looked at Jon through her binoculars.

She's been watching him for a while now; he's seated on one of the tables outside Alys', just watching the passerbys as he waited.

From an outside perspective, it seems like nothing. Just a random guy waiting for someone. A friend, maybe. But Sansa knows better; she knows he's not supposed to be there.

Hell, he's not even supposed to be in Winterfell at all.

Still, she's hoping that this all can be explained and fixed once she talks to him, but --

 _He wouldn't have lied to you in the first place if this is all just a misunderstanding,_ her brain reminds her.

Fishing, she remembered with a scoff. A weekend with Sam to go fishing, that's what he'd told her right before kissing her goodbye this morning.

She should be offended with how much of a lousy excuse that was.

She shook her head, unsure what to make of any of it. She knows that they don't tell each other everything. They're spies, their job makes it impossible not to keep things from each other, and it would be understandable if that's the case but --

Right now he's not undercover on a mission. Right now he's a civilian, making transactions that his own Agency found suspicious.

Right now, he's her assignment.

Sansa stood from her position on the terrace, slipping into the window to check on the monitors inside her hotel room.

She's tapped into all the CCTVs in the area; the three cams from the restaurant, another two from the ones outside the stores next to it and two from the street cams that shows where the person he's meeting could come from.

 _1pm. Alys._ That's the message he recieved last night.

She opened his file on the table, flipping through it again. She'd already gone through it a thousand times but she's still hoping to find something useful. An explanation to all this.

Everything's on there; all his past assignments, reports from superiors, absolutely all his dealings.

Everything checks out. None of it raised a red flag to her, except for one. Six months ago he made a withrawal of half a million from his account with no trail to follow.

Which begs the question: where did the money go?

 _And why didn't he tell her any of this?_ They didn't lie to each other, that was the unspoken rule.

Sansa shut the file. No use asking questions she can't answer on her own. Instead, she looked up, studying the video feed on screen.

There's something about the whole thing that just doesn't make sense to her, if he actually has gone rogue.

 _Money trail aside, it's all so sloppy_ , she thinks unfomfortably. _Like he wants to be caught._

Jon's been with the Night's Watch far longer than Sansa has been a spy for The Vale, and even she knows not to make a public transaction like he's presumably doing now. Too many witnesses, mechanical or otherwise.

Not that she ever believed Jon could have gone rogue but she would've liked to think that he'd do a better job than this.

"What are you doing, Jon," she mutters, staring at him from the feed.

She keeps watching him, and she would've missed the whole thing if she hadn't had her eyes trained on the screen.

The guy was probably in just four frames at most. Just walked straight among the crowd without stopping - the only difference now is that there's a briefcase right by Jon's chair when there was nothing there before.

Which is enough to prove that there is something going on here, no matter how much she hoped otherwise.

She let out a small breath to try and calm herself, waiting for what Jon would do. Everything that's happened so far is still defensible, no concrete evidence that he's doing something wrong, but if he -

"Don't," she whispers into the screen, praying to all the Gods that he could hear her, but he can't and all she can do is watch as he finally grabbed the briefcase and made a quick exit.

She shut her eyes, rubbing her forehead as she tried to think.

For some reason it's all just so hard to swallow. Gods know she's had crazier relationships than this -- but. None of this screams Jon.

A spy going to the dark side? Joffrey, maybe. Or even Harry. Those men are vile enough to prove that she doesn't have the best track record with men, but Jon's the sole exception to that.

He's good and kind and he would never do something to compromise himself and his beliefs. It's just not him.

 _But if it is,_ She thinks. _Then --_

She took a deep breath before reaching for the keyboard. Then she'd just do what she needs to do.

She rewinds one cctv footage to a couple minutes ago when the whole thing went down and takes note of the time, then she does the same to the other ones before finally typing up a command.

She takes a deep breath, letting herself absorb all the information she'd gotten in the last few hours before making up her mind.

She hits enter and watched the specified time frames fade into nothing one by one, not letting herself breathe until it's all just a black three minute footage before proceeding to its regular feed.

She backs away from the monitors, hands shaking a little, and walked to the bathroom to try and clear her mind a little after just doing something she can't take back.

She doesn't know what's going on here, no fucking clue, but a lot of things don't add up. It could be a set up, someone could be framing Jon and they tipped off the bosses so that they'd order a hit and target him. Or -- something. Whatever the case, she'll hear it from him.

And whatever it is that he might say, she's with him.

She took out her phone from her back pocket, opening the tracker app she has on there to see where he is now.

He's only a block away now, probably walking back into the room he rented out for the weekend, just right above hers.

It takes him about five minutes to get to his room and by that time she's already sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for him.

He doesn't look her way when he gets in, just walks straight to his bed and places the briefcase on top of it.

"How long you been following me?" He asked, breaking the silence as he finally turned to look.

"A while," she replied, watching as he took off his coat.

She's not sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. He's not panicking or explaining away. He's tentative, calm - although evidently nervous, with how deliberate he's moving.

She stood up and hearded right in front of him, staring him in the eye. "Jon, what the hell is going on?"

He cocked his head, regarding her curiously. "What are you thinking?"

She paused, considering. "I'm thinking I'm missing something here. Something important."

He places his hands on her hips, tugging her gently towards him. "You are," he agrees, dropping a kiss on her nose.

She frowns at him. "What the hell's that even supposed to mean? This is serious, Jon - whatever's going on, the Night's Watch is on your tail. Other agencies are getting involved. They had Royce get me to track you."

"I know, I put them on my tail," he says, smiling at her confusion. "I needed to get you here somehow."

Her frown deepens. "What?"

"Come on, Sansa," he says, urging her to think it through.

She does, trying to connect the dots. "Okay," she began, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Winterfell, Alys', this hotel, they all have one thing in common."

"Yeah?" His smile broadens into a grin. "What?"

"Us," she says in a whisper. "Alys' is where we had our first date, this hotel for our first anniversary - "

"This room, actually," he adds, grinning up at her. "And Winterfell?"

"It's our home..." She trails off, the dots slowly forming a picture.

She didn't consider any of this earlier, too busy being concerned that Jon might be making a horrible mistake, but taking all this into account now - the importance of these places to them and piecing it together along with that withrawal he made from his account from before --

Holy shit.

"Jon..." She said with wide eyes, her heart rate picking up. It can't posibly be, right? "What's in that briefcase?"

He smiled watching her expression carefully. "I think you know."

She looked at him for a second more, her chest beating wildly out of her chest, and takes a decisive step towards him.

"Jon," she says softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against his cheek to smile. "You are a dumb ass."

He laughed, leaning back to look at her. "I love you too."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't actually buy a ring that's worth half a million, that's crazy."

"No, but... I had one made for that much." He entwined his fingers with hers and tugged her along closer to the bed.

She watched as he unlocked the briefcase, retrieving the lone leather box from inside of it.

He runs a hand through his hair before speaking, looking back up at her nervously. "My mother - uh, she always told me this story about my dad when they eloped in Dorne. He gave her this necklace or whatever. A family heirloom. As a sign of his love for her - of course, he probably also gave one to his actual wife who he's married to, so it probably doesn't mean - "

"Jon," she cut off, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Right. I'm rambling, sorry. Anyway, the day he gave it to her was the day she came into her senses and left him and uh - I looked for it and bought it off an aunt I never met until six months ago. Expensive, but -"

He laughed, the sound coming out nervously. "I know it sounds crazy but the necklace is a part of who I am. It's what brought me and my mother to Winterfell - it's what brought me to you."

He opened the leather box to reveal a gorgeous ring, but her eyes are only for him in anticipation.

He looked back up at her with a shy smile. "I wanted you to have it because I want every little part of me to belong to you, if you'll have me." After a beat, he adds. "Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series. I really want to write about how Jon prepared for all this and a little bit about what happens after the proposal.
> 
> Watch out for that if you're interested. :D


End file.
